tokimeki_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu
is a song for the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics Romaji= Kimi ga nokoshita amai itami ga itsuka omoide ni kawatte mo Ochiba irodzuku eki e mukau kono michi de Itsumo kayotta pan ya kara kimi ga deteitta Koe wa mou kakenai kono mama otagai kawarazu hibi wa tsudzuku Chiisaku natteiku kimi e "arigatou" soshite, "sayounara" tte tsubuyaita Koi wo shita no ga kimi de yokatta azayaka de toumei na kisetsu Wakatteta kotae mo massugu na omoi de boku wa tsutaetanda Kimi ga nokoshita amai itami ga itsuka omoide ni kawatte mo Ano kimochi ni imi wa atta ne sou omou yo Mada kikoeru kimi ga kureta shiawase no oto Kyou to niteiru mitore sou na gogo no sora Ano hi mo kawarazu bokutachi wa issho ni sugoshita Kidzukanai kurai kawatta kimi no shigusa ni boku wa omou Suki to tsutaeta koto o kakera hitotsu demo koukai shi eru no kana? Dare yori kimi ga taisetsu datta iroaseru koto no nai kiseki Ano toki omowazu afureta kotoba o boku wa tsutaetanda Kimi ga oshiete kureta kimochi o nakatta koto ni wa shitakunai kara Kono kokoro o okutta Fushigi na hodo ni wakattetanda mukuwarenai koi de aru koto o Yume ga itsuka sameru mitai ni Mabuta ni utsuru omoide dake o mune ni shimatte me o aketara Tsugi no deai hajimari e boku wa arukidasu Kimi ni hajimete deatta hi kara boku no subete wa kawaridashita Arigatou shiawase o kureta boku no suki na hito Koi wo shita no ga kimi de yokatta azayaka de toumei na kisetsu Wakatteta kotae mo massugu na omoi de boku wa tsutaetanda Kimi ga nokoshita amai itami ga itsuka omoide ni kawatte mo Ano kimochi ni imi wa atta ne sou omou yo Mada kikoeru kimi ga kureta shiawase no oto Kimi ga terashita mabushii kisetsu |-| Japanese= 君が残した甘い痛みがいつか思い出に変わっても 落ち葉色づく駅へ向かうこの道で いつも通ったパン屋から君が出て行った 声はもうかけない このままお互い変わらず日々は続く 小さくなっていく君へ 「ありがとう」そして、「さようなら」って呟いた 恋をしたのが君でよかった 鮮やかで透明な季節 理解ってた答えもまっすぐな想いで僕は伝えたんだ 君が残した甘い痛みがいつか思い出に変わっても あの気持ちに意味はあったね そう思うよ まだ聴こえる 君がくれた幸せの音 今日と似ている見とれそうな午後の空 あの日も変わらず僕たちは一緒に過ごした 気づかないくらい変わった君の仕草に僕は思う 好きと伝えたことを欠片一つでも後悔してるのかな? 誰より君が大切だった 色褪せることのない奇跡 あの時おもわず溢れた言葉を 僕は伝えたんだ 君が教えてくれた気持ちを無かったことにはしたくないから この心を送った 不思議なほどに理解ってたんだ報われない恋であることを 夢がいつか覚めるみたいに まぶたに映る思い出だけを胸にしまって 目を開けたら 次の出会い 始まりへ僕は歩きだす 君に初めて出会った日から 僕の全ては変わりだした ありがとう 幸せをくれた僕の好きな人 恋をしたのが君でよかった 鮮やかで透明な季節 理解ってた答えもまっすぐな想いで僕は伝えたんだ 君が残した甘い痛みがいつか思い出に変わっても あの気持ちに意味はあったね そう思うよ まだ聴こえる 君がくれた幸せの音 君が照らした眩しい季節 |-| English= Even if the sweet pain you left behind turn to a memory someday In this path, I'm heading towards the station with falling leaves colors And you left the bakery that I always went to My voice doesn't come out anymore, these mutually unchanged days will go on like this To you that was getting more and more smaller, I muttered "thank you" and then "good-bye" I'm glad that I fell in love with you, a vivid and clear season With straightforward feelings, I told you the answer I understood Even if the sweet pain you left behind turn to a memory someday Those feelings had a meaning, right? That's what I think I can still hear the happiness sounds that you gave me Fascinated by the afternoon sky that resembles today We spent that day together as usual Without noticing, I'm thinking about your different gestures Even if it's just one fragment of it, I wonder if you're regretting the "I like you" words? You were more important than anyone else, a miracle that won't ever fade At that time, I told you those overflowing words without thinking Because I didn't want to pretend that the feelings that you teached me about are nonexistent I sent you this heart Strangely enough, I knew about unrequited love Like a dream that will wake up someday If I open my eyes, I can close in my chest only the memories reflecting in my eyelid I'll walk to the beginning of a next encounter Since I first met you, everything about me changed Thank you, the person who I like, who gave me happiness I'm glad that I fell in love with you, a vivid and clear season With straightforward feelings, I told you the answer I understood Even if the sweet pain you left behind turn to a memory someday Those feelings had a meaning, right? That's what I think I can still hear the happiness sounds that you gave me The dazzling season where you shone Videos Trivia * This song appears in the single, Smiling Passion External Links Category:Songs